


New Touches

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [8]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunk (but still consenting) high school Ryden at a party possibly with other band members there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Touches

They made out in the living room, and nobody really noticed, only a few friends. Ryan noted that Brendon’s lips tasted of cheap liquor and his tongue tasted of soda, and he wondered if Brendon could tell what he had been drinking from the heated kiss. Ryan couldn’t remember what it had been himself, not when he was wrapped up in making out with the hottest person he knew.

“Get a room!” Someone yelled, a familiar voice, but Ryan couldn’t place it. Brendon’s hips were pressing into his, and his breathing was getting heavier between kisses.

Brendon pushed on Ryan’s chest, guiding him back to a bedroom, and Ryan heard people laughing that they were actually going, but he couldn’t think about it. His thoughts were all cloudy and hazy between alcohol and arousal—and where were Brendon’s lips? Ryan quickly pushed him back against the door of the bedroom to kiss him again, and again.

Brendon whined, his hips bucking forward, and Ryan reached between them to shove a hand down Brendon’s pants, squeezing his cock through his underwear. He wanted more from Ryan, so he worked to get his pants off, losing them somewhere on the floor. Ryan was filled with want, because when did Brendon get so gorgeous? He was stunning, cock flushed and hard, and Ryan couldn’t help but to stroke him off.

“Ryan, Ryan,” Brendon moaned, and came in Ryan’s fist. Ryan kissed his neck through the orgasm, and when Brendon was finished, he dropped to his knees in front of Ryan.

Brendon’s fingers were shaking, and he lacked any precision. Seeming impatient, he looked up to mouth at the outline of Ryan’s cock through his jeans. Ryan groaned, tangling a hand in Brendon’s hair. He felt Brendon’s tongue flick out to press into his cock, and Ryan was coming as well, still clothed.

Ryan’s breaths were shaky, and he pulled Brendon up. Brendon hugged him, leaning most of his weight into him. “I love you, Ryan,” Brendon giggled.

Fondly, Ryan hugged him back and said, “I love you, too.”


End file.
